dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Warly quotes
This page lists Warly's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Warly Tools Base Game *Axe- "A trusty companion in these environs." *Luxury Axe- "A golden chopper!" *Shovel- "I'm not the landscaping type." *Regal Shovel- "Shiny" *Pickaxe- "For those tough to crack nuts." *Opulent Pickaxe- "That looks nice." *Razor- "If only i had aftershave..." *Razor (can't shave)- *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "For tenderizing boeuf!" *Pitchfork- "Proper farm gear." Don't Starve Together *Saddle- *War Saddle- Shipwrecked *Machete- "I could chop a lot of onions with this!" *Luxury Machete- "Fancy slicer." *Obsidian Machete- "You can overheat swinging this thing too much." *Obsidian Axe- "You really build up a head of steam swinging this!" Lights Base Game *Campfire (upon being built)- *Fire Pit (upon being built)- *Campfire (high)- "The flames climb higher!" *Fire Pit (high)- "Maximum heat!" *Campfire (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." *Fire Pit (normal)- "Parfait." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should stoke the fires" *Campfire (burned out)- "I shall have to light you again." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "I like when it's warm and toasty." *Torch- "Not much for carmelizing creme brulee, but it will do for seeing." *Miner Hat- "Aha! Now that is using my head!" *Torch (run out)- "Come back light!" *Miner Hat (run out)- *Pumpkin Lantern- "Trick 'R neat!" *Lantern- "It is my night light." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire- *Endothermic Fire Pit- *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "The flames climb higher!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." *Endothermic Fire (embers)- "I shall have to light you again." *Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- "I shall have to light you again." *Moggles- "Neat vision!" Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "I wonder if this could be converted into a pizza oven?" *Bottle Lantern- "Shine on!" *Obsidian Fire Pit- "This fire's on fire!" Survival Base Game *Backpack- "It has my back." *Piggyback- "Cochon bag!" *Bird Trap- "Roast bird... don't get ahead of yourself, Warly..." *Bug Net- "For catching alternative protein." *Fishing Rod- "I do prefer the fish market..." *Straw Roll- "A little better than raw ground." *Fur Roll- "Cozy." *Tent- "For roughing it." *Trap- "I do not wish to be so tricky but, the dinner bell calls me." *Honey Poultice- "First aid." *Healing Salve- "Soothing." *Heat Stone- "A temperature stone." *Heat Stone (frozen)- *Heat Stone (cold)- *Heat Stone (warm)- *Heat Stone (hot)- *Umbrella- "I will try to remember not to open indoors." *Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "Now this i can use!" *Luxury Fan- "Why is it so big?" *Siesta Lean-to- "Comes in handy after a big lunch." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- "A good nights sleep up in smoke." *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Overcooked." *Thermal Stone- "A temperature stone." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- *Thermal Stone (cold)- *Thermal Stone (warm)- *Thermal Stone (hot)- *Pretty Parasol- "A little shade is better than none." Don't Starve Together *Telltale Heart- *Booster Shot- *Water Balloon- *Whirly Fan- *Bernie- *Bernie (inactive)- Shipwrecked *Silly Monkey Ball- "It's a... thing." *Tropical Parasol- "Singing not in the rain!" *Anti Venom- "Could come in very handy." *ThatchPack- "Thatch you very much." *Palm Leaf Hut- "The great indoors!" Food Base Game *Crock Pot- *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- *Crock Pot (finished)- *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- *Bee Box (no honey)- *Bee Box (some honey)- *Bee Box (full with honey)- *Basic Farm- *Improved Farm- *Basic Farm (growing)- *Improved Farm (growing)- *Basic Farm (finished)- *Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic Farm (needs fertilizer)- *Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- *Ice Box- "Ah the Ice Box, she calms me." *Drying Rack- "Just like the chefs of the stone age!" *Drying Rack (drying)- *Drying Rack (finished)- Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- *Bee Box (burnt)- *Basic Farm (burnt)- *Improved Farm (burnt)- *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- *Drying Rack (burnt)- *Bucket-o-poop- Science Base Game *Science Machine- *Alchemy Engine- *Thermal Measurer- *Rainometer- *Lightning Rod- "I do feel a bit safer now." *Lightning Rod (charged)- *Gunpowder- Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- *Rainometer (burnt)- *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- *Electrical Doodad- Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- Fight Base Game *Spear- *Ham Bat- *Boomerang- *Boomerang (hit self)- *Blow Dart- *Sleep Dart- *Fire Dart- *Football Helmet- *Grass Suit- *Log Suit- *Marble Suit- *Bee Mine- *Tooth Trap- *Shelmet- *Snurtle Shell Armour- *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Battle Spear- *Battle Helm- *Scalemail- *Morning Star- *Weather Pain- Don't Starve Together *Tail o' Three Cats- Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- *Seashell Suit- *Limestone Suit- *Poison Dart- *Coconade- *Coconade (lit)- *Speargun- *Poison Speargun- *Cutlass Supreme- *Obsidian Spear- *Obsidian Armour- *Obsidian Coconade- *Obsidian Speargun- *Trident- Structures Base Game *Birdcage- *Birdcage (occupied)- *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- *Pig House- *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- *Pig House (occupied and light are on)- *Rabbit Hutch- *Hay Wall (inventory)- *Hay Wall (placed)- *Wood Wall (inventory)- *Wood Wall (placed)- *Stone Wall (inventory)- *Stone Wall (placed)- *Chest- *Chest (full)- *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- *Potted Fern- Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- *Scaled Chest- *Sign (burnt)- Don't Starve Together *Directional Sign- *Moon Rock Wall- Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- *Limestone Wall (inventory)- *Limestone Wall (placed)- *Sandbag- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- *Carpeted Flooring- *Cobblestones- *Checkerboard Flooring- *Grass Turf- *Marsh Turf- *Savannah Turf- *Forest Turf- *Rocky Turf- *Mud Turf- *Guano Turf- *Slimey Turf- *Fungal Turf- *Blue Fungal Turf- *Cave Rock Turf- Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- *Tidal Marsh Turf- Refine Base Game *Rope- *Boards- *Cut Stone- *Papyrus- *Purple Gem- *Nightmare Fuel- Shipwrecked *Cloth- *Limestone- *Empty Bottle- Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- *Prestihatitator- *Shadow Manipulator- *Pan Flute- *Night Light- *Night Armour- *Dark Sword- *One-man Band- *Bat Bat- *Belt of Hunger- *Chilled Amulet- *Nightmare Amulet- *Life Giving Amulet- *Fire Staff- *Ice Staff- *Telelocator Staff- *Telelocator Focus (charged)- *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- *Telelocator Socket (full)- *Telelocator Socket (empty)- Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- *Prestihatitator (burnt)- *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- *Old Bell- Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- *Rabbit Earmuffs- *Straw Hat- *Beefalo Hat- *Beekeeper Hat- *Feather Hat- *Winter Hat- *Top Hat- *Dapper Vest- *Breezy Vest- *Puffy Vest- *Bush Hat- *Garland- *Walking Cane- Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- *Fashion Melon- *Ice Cube- *Rain Coat- *Rain Hat- *Summer Frest- *Floral Shirt- *Eyebrella- *Hibearnation Vest- Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- *Snakeskin Hat- *Snakeskin Jacket- *Blubber Suit- *Windbreaker- *Gas Mask- *Sleek Hat- *Shark Tooth Crown- *Dumbrella- Nautical Shipwrecked *Surfboard- *Surfboard (launched)- *Log Raft- *Raft- *Row Boat- *Cargo Boat- *Armoured Boat- *Boat Repair Kit- *Thatch Sail- *Cloth Sail- *Snakeskin Sail- *Feather Lite Sail- *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- *Boat Cannon- *Sea Trap- *Trawl Net- *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Spyglass- *Super Spyglass- *Captain Hat- *Pirate Hat- *Life Jacket- Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- *Thulecite Wall (placed)- *Thulecite Medallion (min)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- *Thulecite Medallion (max)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- *Magiluminescence- *Construction Amulet- *The Lazy Explorer- *Star Caller's Staff- *Deconstruction Staff- *Pick/Axe- *Thulecite Crown- *Thulecite Suit- *Thulecite Club- *Houndius Shootius- *Houndius Shootius (placed)- ?Books Base Game *Birds of the World- *Applied Horticulture- *Sleepytime Stories- *The End is Nigh!- *On Tentacles- Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- *Lumpy Evergreen- *Spiky Tree- *Evergreen (chopped)- *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- *Evergreen (burning)- *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burning)- *Evergreen (burnt)- *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- *Spiky Tree (burnt)- *Evergreen (sapling)- *Log- *Log (burning)- *Charcoal- *Pine Cone- *Marble Tree- *Totally Normal Tree- *Living Log- *Sapling- *Sapling (picked)- "There's nothing left for me to grasp!" *Sapling (burning)- *Sapling (picked up)- *Twigs- "A start of a good cook fire." *Grass Tuft- "A common ingredient for success around here." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Plucked clean!" *Grass Tuft (barren)- *Grass Tuft (burning)- *Grass Tuft (picked up)- *Cut Grass- "What shall I craft?" *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Berries!" *Berry Bush (picked)- "More will return" *Berry Bush (barren)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- *Reeds- *Reeds (picked)- *Reeds (burning)- *Cut Reeds- *Plant- *Plant (growing)- *Crop (ready to be picked)- *Marsh Plant- *Spiky Bush- *Spiky Bush (after picking)- *Spiky Bush (burning)- *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "Charmant." *Petals- "Great in salads." *Evil Flower- *Dark Petals- *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- *Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnut Tree (burning)- *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- *Sapling (withered)- *Grass Tuft (withered)- *Berry Bush (withered)- *Plant (withered)- *Birchnut- *Cactus- *Cactus (after picking)- *Cactus (picked)- *Tumbleweed- Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "A tuft of usefulness" *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- "In time, more will sprout." *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Bamboo- "Could be fashioned into chopstics..." *Brainy Sprout- "Chewy rock, with a clever finish" *Jungle Tree- "Giantesque!" *Jungle Tree (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." *Jungle Tree (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "A good leaning tree." *Palm Leaf- "These would work well in tamales." *Regular Jungle Tree- *Sweet Potato- *Viney Bush- "I wish they were grapevines..." *Viney Bush (chopped)- "The shrimpy bush has been de-vined." *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Vine- "Not a single grape on it..." *Coffee Bush- *Coffee Bush (picked)- *Coffee Bush (barren)- *Coffee Bush (withered)- *Seaweed- "I do not have much experience with this ingredient." *Seaweed (planted)- "Sea produce!" *Elephant Cactus- *Elephant Cactus (dug)- *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Tidal Plant- *Marsh Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- *Killer Bee Hive- *Honeycomb- *Hound Mound- *Bone- *Touch Stone- *Harp Statue- *Marble Pillar- *Marble- *Rundown House- *Merm Head- *Pig Head- *Pig Torch- *Basalt- *Boulder- *Rocks- "Bite-sized boulders." *Flint- "Tool fuel." *Nitre- *Gold Nugget- *Headstone (1)- *Headstone (2)- *Headstone (3)- *Headstone (4)- *Grave- *Grave (dug)- *Suspicious Dirt Pile- *Animal Tracks- *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- *Animal Tracks (found)- *Wooden Thing- *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- *Ring Thing- *Crank Thing- *Box Thing- *Metal Potato Thing- *Worm Hole (closed)- *Worm Hole (open)- *Worm Hole (exited)- *Pond- *Skeleton- *Spider Den- *Spider Eggs- *Rabbit Hole- *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (summer)- Reign of Giants *Ice- *Mini Glacier- *Mini Glacier (melted)- *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- *Burrow- *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- *Rundown House (burnt) *Merm Head (burnt)- *Pig Head (burnt)- *Hollow Stump- *Hollow Stump (empty)- *Glommer's Statue- *Glommer's Statue (mined)- *Skeleton (self)- Don't Starve Together *Magma- *Jury-Rigged Portal- Shipwrecked *Crab Den- *Fishermerm's Hut- *Merm Hut- *Prime Ape Hut- *Shoal- *Wildbore House- *Wobster Den- *Coral Reef- *Coral- *Limpet Rock- *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Magma Pile- *Krissure- *Steamer Trunk- *Sandy Pile- *Volcano- *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Mussels- *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- *Electric Isosceles- *Octopus Chest- *Debris- *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- *Poisonous Hole- *Gunpowder Barrel- *Fishbone- *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- *Sinkhole- *Rope to Surface- *Red Mushtree- *Green Mushtree- *Blue Mushtree- *Light Flower- *Light Bulb- *Stalagmite- *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- *Slurtle Mound- *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- *Foliage- *Cave Banana Tree- Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- *Algae- *Broken Clockworks (type 1)- *Broken Clockworks (type 2)- *Broken Clockworks (type 3)- *Relic- *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- *Cave Lichen- *Ornate Chest- *Large Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- *Clockwork Bishop- *Clockwork Rook- *Damaged Knight- *Damaged Bishop- *Damaged Rook- *Charlie (the darkness monster)- *Charlie (attacked by)- *Hound- *Red Hound- *Blue Hound- *Hound's Tooth- *Spider- *Spider Warrior- *Spider (sleeping)- *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- *Spider (dead)- *Spider Warrior (dead)- *Spider Gland- *Silk- *Krampus- *Krampus Sack- *Merm- *Tentacle- *Tentacle Spike- *Tentacle Spots- *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- *Guardian Pig- *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- *Ghost- *MacTusk- *Wee MacTusk- *Walrus Tusk- *Tam o' Shanter- *Mosquito- *Mosquito (picked up)- *Mosquito Sack- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- *Spitter- *Batilisk- *Snurtle- *Slurtle- *Slurtle Slime- *Broken Shell- *Lureplant- *Fleshy Bulb- *Eyeplant- *Slurper- *Ancient Guardian- *Dangling Depth Dweller- *Depths Worm (emerged)- *Depths Worm (lure)- *Depths Worm (burrowed)- Reign of Giants *Varg- *Poison Birchnut Tree- *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- *Snake- *Poison Snake- *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Sea Hound- *Stink Ray- *Swordfish- *White Whale- *White Whale Carcass- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- *Beefalo (following)- *Beefalo (sleeping)- *Beefalo (shaved)- *Beefalo Wool- *Beefalo Horn- *Baby Beefalo- *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- *Killer Bee- *Bee (picked up)- *Killer Bee (picked up)- *Stinger- *Pig- *Pig (following)- *Pig (dead)- *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- *Bunnyman- *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- *Frog- *Frog (sleeping)- *Frog (dead)- *Koalefant- *Winter Koalefant- *Rock Lobster- *Pengull- *Splumonkey- Reign of Giants *Buzzard- *Catcoon- *Cat Tail- *Volt Goat- *Volt Goat (charged)- *Volt Goat Horn- Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- *Blue Whale Carcass- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- *Jellyfish- *Jellyfish (picked up)- *Water Beefalo- *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- *Butterfly (picked up)- *Crow- *Redbird- *Snowbird- *Crow (picked up)- *Redbird (picked up)- *Snowbird (picked up)- *Jet Feather- *Crimson Feather- *Azure Feather- *Gobbler- *Eye Bone- *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- *Eye Bone (ashes)- *Chester- *Rabbit- *Beardling- *Rabbit (picked up)- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- *Fireflies (picked up)- *Mandrake- *Mandrake (following)- *Mandrake (dead)- *Mandrake (cooked)- *Mandrake (knocked out by)- Reign of Giants *Glommer- *Glommer's Flower- *Glommer's Flower (dead)- *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- *Glommer's Wings- *Glommer's Goop- *Moleworm (underground)- *Moleworm (aboveground)- *Moleworm (held)- Shipwrecked *Crab- *Crab (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- *Packim Baggims- *Parrot- *Parrot Pirate- *Seagull- *Toucan- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Wobster- *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- *Tallbird Nest (empty)- *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- *Tallbird Egg- *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- *Smallbird- *Smallbird (hungry)- *Smallbird (starving)- *Smallish Tallbird- *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- *Spider Queen- *Spider Hat- *Deerclops- *Deerclops Eyeball- *Ancient Guardian- *Guardian's Horn- Reign of Giants *Bearger- *Thick Fur- *Moose/Goose- *Moose/Goose Egg- *Mosling- *Down Feather- *Dragonfly- *Scales- *Lava Spit (hot)- *Lava Spit (cool)- Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- *Pig King- *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- *Bird Egg (cooked)- *Monster Meat- *Meat- *Morsel- *Cooked Monster Meat- *Cooked Meat- *Cooked Morsel- *Monster Jerky- *Jerky- *Small Jerky- *Leafy Meat- *Cooked Leafy Meat- *Drumstick- *Fried Drumstick- *Fish- *Cooked Fish- *Eel- *Cooked Eel- *Koalefant Trunk- *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- *Frog Legs- *Cooked Frog Legs- *Batilisk Wing- *Batilisk Wing (cooked)- Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- *Dead Jellyfish- *Cooked Jellyfish- *Raw Fish- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- *Cooked Fish Morsel- *Limpets- "They have a salty aroma." *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- *Cooked Mussel- *Shark Fin- *Dead Wobster- *Cooked Wobster- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- *Banana- *Dragon Fruit- *Durian- *Pomegranate- *Roasted Berries- *Cooked Banana- *Prepared Dragon Fruit- *Extra Smelly Durian- *Sliced Pomegranate- Reign of Giants *Watermelon- *Watermelon (cooked)- Shipwrecked *Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- *Carrot (in the ground)- *Carrot (picked)- *Pumpkin- *Eggplant- *Popcorn- *Roasted Carrot- *Hot Pumpkin- *Braised Eggplant- *Red Cap- *Green Cap- *Blue Cap- *Cooked Cap- *Glow Berry- *Lichen- Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- *Cooked Cactus Flesh- *Cactus Flower- Shipwrecked *Seaweed- *Roasted Seaweed- *Sweet Potato- *Cooked Sweet Potato- *Coffee Beans- *Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Bacon and Eggs- *Butter Muffin- *Dragonpie- *Fishsticks- *Fish Tacos- *Fist Full of Jam- *Froggle Bunwich- *Fruit Medley- *Honey Ham- *Honey Nuggets- *Kabobs- *Mandrake Soup- *Meatballs- *Meaty Stew- *Monster Lasagna- *Pierogi- *Powdercake- *Pumpkin Cookies- *Ratatouille- *Stuffed Eggplant- *Taffy- *Turkey Dinner- *Unagi- *Waffles- *Wet Goop- Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- *Ice Cream- *Melonsicle- *Trail Mix- *Spicy Chili- *Guacamole- Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "You may grow up to be delicious one day." *Carrot Seeds- *Corn Seeds- *Dragon Fruit Seeds- *Durian Seeds- *Eggplant Seeds- *Pomegranate Seeds- *Pumpkin Seeds- *Roasted Seeds- *Honey- *Butterfly Wings- *Butter- *Rot- *Rotten Egg- Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- *Electric Milk- *Watermelon Seeds- Shipwrecked *Blubber- *Brainy Matter- *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's Flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- *Gears- *Ash- *Red Gem- *Blue Gem- *Yellow Gem- *Green Gem- *Orange Gem- *Beard Hair- *Manure- *Guano- *Melty Marbles- *Fake Kazoo- *Gord's Knot- *Gnome- *Tiny Rocketship- *Frazzled Wires- *Ball and Cup- *Hardened Rubber Bung- *Mismatched Buttons- *Second-hand Dentures- *Lying Robot- *Dessicated Tentacle- *Slurper Pelt- Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- *Bone Shards- Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- *Dubloons- *Message in a Bottle- *Seashell- *Snakeskin- *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- *Ukulele- *License Plate- *Ancient Vase- *Brain Cloud Pill- *Wine Bottle Candle- *Broken AAC Device- *One True Earring- *Old Boot- Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- *Obelisk (sane, down)- *Obelisk (insane, up)- *Obelisk (sane, up)- *Obelisk (insane, down)- *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- *Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (cold)- *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell Statue- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Male character on Nightmare Throne- *Female character on Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- *Freezing- *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- *Battlecry (prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving combat- *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Lighting a fire (1)- *Lighting a fire (2)- *Lighting a fire (3)- *Lighting a fire (4)- *Lighting a fire (5)- *Lighting a fire (6)- *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "The dinner hour approaches" *Entering light- *Entering darkness- *Doing things in the dark- *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- *Eating- *Eating (stale food)- *Eating (spoiled food)- *Eating (painful food)- *Hungry- *Earthquake- *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- *Overheating- *Tree Shelter- *Wetness (low)- *Wetness (medium)- *Wetness (high)- *Wetness (highest)- *Dropping tool while wet- *Smoldering item- *Burnt- *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- *Deadly Feast- *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Wooden Thing (locked)- Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision